/v/RP Mecha
Statistics Mecha size This is determined by two things *Height (Meters)(To any United States person, such as myself, who doesn't know the exact details of a Meter, a single Meter is 3 feet in length, give or take.) *Weight (Tons)(Note: These are US Tons, which are 2,000 pounds. Just putting this here since occasionally people don't seem to get that. Not their fault though.) Height determines how tall your Mecha is. It can be left to obviousness how wide your Mecha will be when you're explaining the design. Weight is how much your Mecha weighs. A really tall lightweight? It can be done. A short anchor of death? It can be done. Height cannot exceed 110 Meters Weight cannot exceed 90 Tons. Mecha speed Your speed is determined in KM/H(Kilometers per hour. I'll also note a single Kilometer is 1,000 Meters. Just adding this for anyone who doesn't know. Not saying anyone interested is stupid, but it's not new for someone to simply not understand the Metric System.) It cannot exceed 70, unless you follow a set-up thing I will explain later Equipment Your Mecha can be equipped with up to three types of things *Melee *Sub-ranged *Ranged Melee would be something such as a sword or a hammer or a fist. Sub-ranged would be something like a pistol or a submachine gun or small and weak missiles. Ranged would be big battle rifles, energy cannons, and the such. Melee Your melee weapon would be determined by weapon type(Sword, hammer, fist, etc.) and weapon size. It is measured with Length x Width. Both being measured in Meters. It cannot exceed 45 x 15 unless there's a gimmick to it. More will be explained soon. Sub-ranged Your Sub-ranged would be determined by weapon type(pistol, submachine gun, missiles, etc.) and ammunition type. Be it small-scale artillery rounds, energy cells, etc. Ranged Ranged is the exact same as Sub-ranged except weapon types would be more like rifles, cannons or launchers. Mech Style The Style of your Mecha is very important to the creation. It's how it's designed and how it works. Be it a jet-type Mecha that relies on flying around at high speeds that uses ranged combat or a gigantic spider-like Mecha that uses blades in the feet to climb around. The Style and flare of your Mecha is what makes it your ''Mecha and not just a generic one. Specializing Specializing is basically where you remove things for certain benefits, change things, set up a certain weapon in a way, etc. It's easier to do than explain. Say you want a really fast Mecha that relies only on melee attacks. That means you can make it smaller and remove Sub-ranged and Ranged space so you have less weight on you so you can zip around and slash up enemies. There was also a question asked earlier: If you want to get ''really interesting about it, you can make it small and light but still durable as a form of power armor/powersuit. You don't have to, and you never will be required to. But if you are interested in doing it like this, go for it. Salvaging Salvaging is where you search around and try to find items you could possibly use. These items can be anything from Mecha Repair Kits, to usable weapons for yourself or your Mecha, to even some new and separate parts for Mecha. To Salvage, you just request the DM for a roll to Salvage, and then said DM, usually me, will roll, and the roll will determine what you get. You can only Salvage up to three times a day per pilot. This will mean, if it's about an average party(Which is about 5, though the initial game is going to probably be 4?), you'll get up to 15 whole Salvage attempts. Combat Combat is pretty simple. Each Mecha Pilot gets a turn. The initial turn can be done as a pilot and fight as the pilot, or summon your Mecha/activate your powersuit/etc. The first time a pilot summons their Mecha/activates their powersuit/etc they will get an introductory sequence. After thse turns, and presumably the enemy's turn, the fight would actually begin. Turn order is based on how fast you move. Damage and such is not done in actual HP values or Armor values, it's more along the lines of the attack and the roll determines what happens to you. Some Mecha fires a mortar cannon and rolls a 10-20 on you, that's going to take off a part. Thankfully, there will be mechanics and repairmen who will willingly repair it and get it up and running again. Toku Heroes I received a message from someone about making a Toku hero. Now here's the thing: This is a mecha-focused game. But I feel Toku and Mecha go well together. For a Toku hero, you can ignore everything related to size and speed. But we will discuss Toku "style" and their weapons(With those size basings also ignored). For Toku style it's basically how this one does things. Say you want to be a Kamen Rider. Your Toku Style would naturally be to transform into a rather insect-inspired hero with cyborg-like enhancements, with extreme motorcycle competence, hand-to-hand skills, and the ability to jump 30 feet in the air to do a big-ass kick. This is not a required thing. It's just an alternative to Mecha. Note, this is a beta system. Playability is potentially not possible. I'd also like to say I will not stop you from doing something completely OP. It's not my Mecha you're making, it's your Mecha that you're making. So your Mecha creation is based more on a trust system that you're not going to do something ridiculous. But I will say no if I feel you really are just trying to push my boundaries. Category:Tutorial